


lilith in moonlight

by JemDoe



Category: Homestuck, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, F/F, Homestuck References, Texting, a few deaths but nothing to worry about i SWEAR, several ships but i'm only tagging the ones that are like actually discussed into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: --ohmygodYes [OY] began pestering egoistWolf [EW] at 16:13OY: Have you heard of this game?OY: It’s called sburb, I think





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've tried to make this as friendly to non-homestucks as possible so i cut a Lot of stuff (derse/prospit, sylladex, ectobiology, etc) and left it absolutely as bare bones of sburb as possible. theyre using pesterchum, which is quite similar to discord but w colors.  
> also the title is a reference to homestuck soundtrack song "Lilith in Starlight"!
> 
> please have fun!!

  
\--ohmygodYes [OY] began pestering egoistWolf [EW] at 16:13  
OY: Have you heard of this game?  
OY: It’s called sburb, I think  
[ohmygodYes sent a file: game.jpg]  
EW: yeah maybe. what about it  
OY: Nothing! Just wondering if maybe you’d like to play? I invited everybody else but we need an even number to actually start it  
OY: I’ll totally get it if you don’t want to play though! I’ll invite Yujin so don’t feel pressured to play with us  
EW: sure  
OY: You’ll play? Great! Do you got the game? I think Chae has an extra copy, she can drop it off for you!  
EW: heejin  
EW: i registered for the beta.  
OY: Oh my god  
EW: yes  
OY: Haha. Very funny  
OY: We plan on starting it around eight, will you be around?  
EW: when am i not around  
OY: I’d say when you’re sleeping, but I don’t think I ever saw you offline  
EW: because i’m not sleeping ever  
OY: Please take a nap  
\--egoistWolf [EW] ceased pestering ohmygodYes [OY] at 16:25  
  
  
\--kissLater [KL] began pestering letmeIn [LI] at 18:12  
KL: where ARE YOU  
LI: I’m working. You know, like adults do.  
KL: yeah, but you’re not an adult, you’re haseul  
KL: adults are like, boring! and ugly.  
KL: like so ugly  
KL: they don’t have time to moisturize properly  
KL: alexa how to not grow up i don’t want to have dry skin  
KL: why are you IGNORING ME  
KL: i’m too pretty to be ignored!!!  
LI: Like I said.  
LI: I. Am. Working.  
KL: but are you going to play sburb with us? this is very important please respond  
LI: I will play with you all as soon as I finish work.  
KL: then finish working bc we’re playing in like  
KL: twenty minutes  
KL: maybe more  
KL: why are all my friends so boring alexa send tweet  
LI: Yeojin.  
KL: that’s me  
KL: one and only the great the best im yeojin  
LI: If you leave me to work quietly I can finish earlier and thusly start to play earlier.  
KL: oh  
LI: I know.  
\--kissLater [KL] ceased pestering letmeIn [LI] at 18:35  
  
  
\--aroundYou [AY] began pestering letmeIn [LI] at 18:36  
AY: If i told you heejin invited hyejoo to play would you believe me??  
LI: Did Yeojin set you up to this?  
AY: No  
AY: Maybe  
AY: Yes she promised me bread  
\--letmeIn [LI] ceased pestering aroundYou [AY] at 18:40  
  
  
\--egoistWolf [EW] began pestering oneandOnly [OO] at 19:55  
EW: are you sure they want me to play with them  
EW: im kinda  
EW: bad at this playing in groups thing  
OO: yes i’m sure!!! they wouldn’t’ve invited you if they didn’t want you!!  
EW: heejin said they needed an even number to play so maybe im not actually wanted  
OO: well i want you playing with me so!!  
OO: c’mon it’s not that bad playing with others sometimes!! we play lol perfectly well together!!  
OO: don’t worry and i got your back!! so if you ever want me to speak for you i’ll totally do it!!  
EW: thanks chaewon  
OO: you’re totally welcome!! now let’s start playing!!  
\--oneandOnly [OO] ceased pestering egoistWolf [EW] at 19:58  
  
  
\--letmeIn [LI] opened memo on board BREAD MEMES AND CO. at 19:59  
LI: Alright, I see everyone is online.  
KL: do a rollcall idk half of these people  
LI: No.  
AY: Rollcall!  
OO: rollcall!! rollcall!!  
LI: Fine. Start from whoever’s going in first. Tell who's going to be your client, too.  
EW: i’m olivia hye and i’m going in first as heejin’s server so uh hi  
OY: Hi!! I’m Heejin and I’ll be going as Hyunjin’s server  
AY: That’s me i’m hyunjin and i’ll be haseul’s server  
LI: I’m Haseul, certified brat wrangler.  
KL: OH WOW THANK YOU  
KL: i’m the brat  
KL: the one and only  
OO: thats my line!!  
KL: IM YEOJIN  
EY: i’m kahei, going in as…….. i’m guessing…….  
EY: ecLipse’s server?  
EL: That’s me  
EL: You can call me kim lip  
EL: and i’m going as jinsol’s server  
HB: HI I’M JINSOL I’M GOING AS YERIM’S SERVER  
HB: DON’T MIND MY CAPS MY CAPS LOCK BROKE A MONTH AGO AND I NEVER GOT AROUND FIXING IT  
LM: what up i’m Yerim i’m 17 and i never learned how to f*cking read!  
LI: I’d say language but you already censored yourself.  
LI: Still. Language. We have a minor between us.  
KL: GOD you’re such a STUCK UP  
KL: B  
KL: I  
LI silenced KL from responding to the board.  
NG: So  
NG: I’m Yves  
NG: Chuu’s server  
HA:  
LM: i think i really never learned how to read  
EL: that’s jiwoo she’s saying hi  
EL: isn’t that obvious  
EL: like don’t be freaking rude  
HA:   
EL:  
OO: hi!!! i’m chaewon and i’ll be olivia’s server!!  
LI unsilenced KL from responding to the board.  
KL: FINALLY  
EW: can we start playing?  
LI: Yes, boot your game.  
EW: okay  
  
  
\--egoistWolf [EW] started pestering ohmygodYes [OY] at 20:20  
EW: is that your house  
OY: Did you just drop my bathtub in the middle of the living room?  
EW: im trying to get a feel for the controllers  
OY: There’s water all over the bathroom  
EW: i’m not liking something here  
EW: not you though  
EW: you’re fine i swear  
EW: i think you maybe should start setting hyunjin up  
EW: i’ll try to not make anymore messes  
EW: sorry about your bathtub  
OY: Wait, Olivia!  
\--egoistWolf [EW] ceased pestering ohmygodYes [OY] at 20:28  
  
  
\--egoistWolf [EW] began pestering oneandOnly [OO] at 20:28  
EW: i think she hates me  
OO: no she doesn’t!! why would she!!  
EW: i dropped a bathtub in the middle of her living room and now her bathroom is flooding  
OO: what?? how??  
EW: i think this game is in real life  
  
  
\--ohmygodYes [OY] began pestering aroundYou [AY] at 20:52  
OY: oh my god  
AY: Yes?  
OY: I swear to god I’m changing this screen name if I hear ONE MORE TIME that joke.  
AY: Take a chill pill  
OY: Sorry, it’s just  
OY: I don’t think Olivia likes me very much.  
AY: I mean she doesn’t like anyone  
AY: So don’t feel special  
OY: I asked why she dropped a bathtub in the middle of my living room and she sounded so pitiful when apologizing. Do you think she was bullied?  
AY: Uhhhh  
AY: Wasn’t Olivia the girl who like  
AY: Yves knew and she got kicked off the boarding school because she burned like  
AY: Every mattress?  
OY: That just happens sometimes!  
AY: Why don’t you start deploying those things I’m deploying in haseul’s house and then we keep talking later?  
OY: You’re doing WHAT?  
  
  
\--aroundYou [AY] began pestering letmeIn [LI] at 21:06  
AY: Was the vase important?  
LI: Yes.  
AY: Your bedroom window?  
LI: Yes.  
AY: Your….. bed?  
LI: What are you doing to my stuff?  
AY: I had to deploy a  
AY: Uhh  
AY: Alchemiter  
LI: A what now?  
LI: Hold on, let me check. Don’t mess anything.  
AY: I also deployed a cruxtruder and a totem lathe and i’m trying to find space for the last thing  
AY: Ooops there it goes your collection of diamonds  
AY: Why do you have those anyway?  
AY: Your face looks kinda red  
AY: Oh you’re not reading these! silly me!  
AY: Anyway i deployed the punch designix in your kitchen  
AY: Oof let me follow you with my handy cam  
AY: Hi haseul!!! welcome back!! i missed you!  
LI: I spent.  
LI: So much money.  
LI: On my shiny stone collection.  
LI: I’m billing you as soon as this game is over.  
\--aroundYou [AY] ceased pestering letmeIn [LI] at 21:15  
  
  
\--kissLater [KL] began pestering letmeIn [LI] at 21:17  
KL: should we get worried about all these people dying from meteor strikes  
LI: What?  
[kissLater sent an attached file: person_dies_after_being_hit_by_meteor.jpg]  
KL: these people  
LI: What?  
KL: look i’m young but  
KL: do you think this is related to sburb?  
LI: How can a game mess up with the real world?  
LI: Don’t be silly.  
  
  
\--egoistWolf [EW] replied to memo on board BREAD MEMES AND CO.  
EW: are we halfway through setting up already  
NG: Yes, i just started deploying the things into jiwoo’s home  
EW: did you mess up with the cruxtruder  
NG: Not yet  
EW: ok then dont  
EW: according to this guide tentacleTherapist uploaded on gamefaq  
EW: this game has real-world consequences  
KL: HASEUL I TOLD YOU  
KL: LET ME IN SO I CAN TELL THAT TO YOUR FACE  
letmeIn [LI] banned kissLater [KL] from responding to the memo.  
LI: Please continue, Olivia.  
EW: uh  
EW: the guide says that we’re not supposed to open the cruxtruder’s lid until we’re all ready to go so  
EW: dont do that i guess  
HB: QUESTION FOR THE DUMB ONES  
HB: WHAT IF I DID THAT  
EL: oh my goddddddd jinsol  
HB: YES?  
EW: then uh  
EW: there should be. a floating ball thing  
EW: kernelsprite  
EW: you’re supposed to put something in it to prototype it  
EW: so you can survive  
EW: also since jinsol already opened her please blow your lids off and prototype it  
EW: this has more info please read it thoroughly and follow the instructions  
[egoistWolf sent a file: sburb_beta_walkthrough.txt]  
NG: We’re all going to die.  
  
  
\--ecLipse [EL] began pestering heartAttack [HA] at 22:59  
EL: jiwoo are you ok?  
HA:  
EL: ok good! did you prototype it already?  
EL: olivia said it’s an important step so i don’t want you to miss it  
EL: i put the little owl keychan you gave me and now it’s hooting all around  
HA:  
EL: oh so you put the graduation cap penguin i gave you?  
HA:  
EL: god youre so   
HA:  
  
  
\--oneandOnly [OO] began pestering egoistWolf [EW] at 23:49  
OO: and there you go!! you’re now into this game with us!!  
OO: wait a minute!!  
OO: you really live like this??  
EW: like what  
OO: are those………. bottles??  
EW: no it’s mountain dew code red  
EW: i got a crate after the lol expansion and i left them near so i wouldnt miss a second  
OO: oh my god………. can i clean up your place??  
EW: sure  
EW: im going to be fucking around with the punch designix and totem lathe  
OO: have fun!! don’t forget to prototype your kernelsprite!!  
EW: im going to toss my wolf figurine on it  
EW: i thought about tossing the miss fortune figure you got me but i dont know what happens to them  
OO: oh you’re going to have so much fun!!  
  
  
\--ohmygodYes [OY] began pestering egoistWolf [EW] at 00:00  
OY: Olivia are you there?  
EW: yes  
OY: Can you check where I am?  
EW: did you enter the game yet?  
OY: I don’t know, I think I was hit by a meteor.  
OY: All I know is that it’s…  
OY: Can you please just check it for me?  
OY: Just to be sure.  
EW: sure just give me a moment  
EW: im not on my computer  
OY: Then how you’re typing?  
EW: you can use the alchemiter to create new items  
EW: you have to use the punch designix first  
EW: to create a captchalogue card  
EW: i created a headset with a mobile pesterchum app  
EW: hands free now full on explorating this game  
OY: Sounds useful! Especially when I’m herding so many frogs! I’m almost unable to type right now!  
EW: oh my god  
OY: Yes.  
OY: I’m absolutely surrounded by frogs.  
OY: They’re EVERYWHERE.  
OY: Am I even still in Korea? Did we get a frog plague?  
EW: did you look outside  
OY: One moment.  
OY: … This is not Korea.  
EW: i think you’re in the medium already  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one tiny derse mention. only one i swear

\--letmeIn [LI] replied to the memo on board BREAD MEMES AND CO.  
LI: Is everyone on the Medium already?  
LI: Heejin told me she was, and I think I am, so just confirming.  
OO: olivia just entered so i’m guessing yes!!  
LI: Great!  
LI: Olivia, as the most in the know person here, what you think we should do?  
EW: yes  
EW: so is everyone seeing the gates above our houses  
EL: yeah i’ve been wondering what is that  
EL: looks kinda ominous  
EW: if any of you looked at the sky these past few minutes you might’ve seen me nyooming around  
NG: You did WHAT?  
OO: she was nyooming around!!  
LM: yeah yves can’t you f*cking read?  
EW: these gates allow you to travel to other lands  
EW: i think i might have a good idea of whose land is whose but if you guys could  
EW: say what your land is called here so we can know where i landed in order would be nice  
EW: don’t feel like you have to do this  
EW: it’s a suggestion  
letmeIn [LI] unbanned kissLater [KL] from responding  
LI: It’s a good idea.  
LI: My land is the Land of Planes and Birds.  
KL: oh so thats the screaming i heard!  
KL: anyway my land is the land of frogs and candy  
[kissLater sent a file: creepy_denizens.jpg]  
AY: Why do your denizens look like people  
KL: i have no idea and i’m going to kill them all!  
LI: No excessive murdering.  
KL: you can’t stop me  
kissLater [KL] left the memo  
LI: Yeojin, no!  
AY: How is she going to read it if she left  
letmeIn [LI] left the memo  
AY: We’re in godless land now  
AY: Anyway! my land is the land of letters and cats  
OY: My land is the Land of Rainbows and Frogs. My frogs aren’t like Yeojin’s. I don’t know why.  
OO: my land is the land of palaces and butterflies!!  
EW: my land is the land of fire and wolves  
NG: Of course it is.  
OO: yves don’t be rude!!  
NG: My land is the Land of Neon and Swans.  
EY: my land is the land of bowling and deer  
HA:   
LM: translation please  
LM: mine is the land of mirrors and bats  
EL: jiwoo’s land is the land of photographs and penguins  
EL: mine is the land of buildings and owls  
HB: MINE IS THE LAND OF AQUARIUMS AND FISH  
HB: PLEASE BRING DIVING GEAR IF YOU WISH TO VISIT  
EW: thank you i’ll make a map and share it soon  
EW: in the meanwhile keep playing

\--newGirl [NG] began pestering everydayiloveYou[EL] at 04:20  
NG: You know how I said earlier we were all going to die?  
NG: I think I may be the first just LOOK AT THIS BULLSHIT  
[newGirl sent a file: more_swans_than_needed.jpg]  
EY: are those bevies of swans  
NG: YES and they’re EATING MY CLOTHES  
NG: I’m going to alchemize an apple thrower and DO IT TO ‘EM  
EY: can’t relate. i’m chilling with deers rn  
NG: OH COME ON  
[everydayiloveYou sent a file: deer_yoga.jpg]  
NG: How come EVERYONE has a good land and I don’t?  
NG: Like Chaewon, who has a land filled with palaces and butterflies! Yerim’s filled with mirrors and bats!  
NG: You got some sweet bowling alley gear and some deers! even weirdo hye has like, wolves!  
EY: isn’t her land on like.  
EY: permanent fire.  
NG: WOLVES, VIVI.  
EY: carry on  
NG: And i! me! yves! ha sooyoung! who never did anything bad in her LIFE  
EY: you broke up with me and i was pretty hurt  
NG: It was a MISTAKE  
EY: my stance on that particular meme discourse stands.  
NG: Yes and you were correct i love you! but i was right  
EY: what were you saying about yourself?  
NG: I GOT SWANS!!! JUST THE EVILEST CREATURE ON EARTH  
EY: they look chill  
[newGirl sent a file: clothes.jpg]  
EY: hm.  
NG: HM MY ASS

\-- lovecherryMotion  [ LM ] began pestering  heyBoy  [ HB ] at 09:37  
LM: hey i’ve heard through the grapevine that your land has fish  
HB: YES IT HAS FISH  
HB: IT’S UNDERWATER  
HB: FLOODED  
HB: I THINK MY QUEST IS TO UNFLOOD THIS LAND  
LM: what’s your land’s name anyway? land of floods and fish?  
LM: i know you said it in the group chat but i got distracted by a bat  
HB: CLOSE  
HB: LAND OF AQUARIUMS AND FISH  
HB: BUT THERE’S TOO MUCH WATER FOR TOO LITTLE AQUARIUMS  
HB: SO I’M TRYING TO TERRAFORM THIS PLACE  
HB: I ALCHEMIZED AN AI INTO MY GUNDAM FIGURINES AND NOW IT’S SCOOPING OUT HOW TO DO IT  
HB: AND THEN I’LL DO IT BECAUSE I THINK THIS GAME IS ABOUT SELF GROWTH  
LM: how did you come to that conclusion  
LM: i dont f*cking know how to read so i’ve been playing it like  
LM: “oooh batsy! here comes yerim to slam dunk you through these mirrors to your designed cherry tree! yay!”  
HB: MAYBE THAT’S YOUR PLAYSTYLE  
HB: BY FEELING  
HB: MINE TAKES A MORE STEP BY STEP APPROACH  
HB: DOESN’T MEAN I GOT A WRONG STYLE TO PLAY OR YOU DO  
HB: JUST MEANS WE PLAY DIFFERENTLY BUT AS LONG AS IT GIVES RESULTS  
HB: THERE’S NO PROBLEM  
LM: jinsol you’re my favorite person rn!  
LM: after you’re done terrawhatever your planet do you wanna come here and slam bats with me  
HB: CAN I TAKE MY GUNDAM  
LM: you’re required to in fact

\--letmeIn  [ LI ] began pestering  aroundYou  [ AY ] at 10:36  
LI: How did you change clothes so fast?  
AY: Oh i knew you had seen me! why didn’t you say hi  
AY: It was very rude of you  
AY: Like you were right there by the plane and i was inside and i know you saw me!  
LI: What do you mean?  
LI: Hyunjin, one moment you were wearing a dress and shooing away some birds, and then next thing I know, you’re wearing a cat head mask and shouting from the top of a plane.  
LI: In any moment whatsoever you were inside a plane nor was I near one.  
AY: Oh dang i hadn’t traveled to that point yet  
AY: Well thanks for letting me know i’m missing some points!  
AY: Gonna go around solving everyone’s problems!  
LI: What???  
AY: Oh hadn’t you heard?  
LI: No???  
AY: I can timetravel now  
AY: Have been for a while now  
AY: Maybe a year or so  
AY: And i have been keeping us from absolutely blowing up our session!  
AY: Like that’s my quest now! avoiding us becoming a doomed timeline!  
AY: You know how many doomed timelines we’re producing haseul?  
LI: Do you want to come and drink some calming tea?  
AY: I’m already there just let me in  
\--aroundYou [AY] ceased pestering letmeIn [LI] at 11:02

\-- egoistWolf  [ EW ] began pestering  ohmygodYes  [ OY ] at 13:57  
EW: hey i think i finished my quest  
EW: do you need help with yours  
OY: Yes please  
OY: These frogs just keep escaping me  
OY: I think my mission is to breed them to make a universe  
OY: Or at least that was what Bunnibelsprite told me  
OY: But I'm not so sure  
EW: a universe frog  
EW: oh my god  
OY: Yes.  
OY: Hah, finally.  
EW: fair enough  
EW: i’ll be heading over soon  
EW: just have to die  
EW: be right back  
OY: You have to do what now?  
\--egoistWolf [EW] ceased pestering ohmygodYes [OY] at 14:09

\-- heartAttack [HA] began pestering ecLipse [EL] at 16:17  
HA: jungeun  
EL: what? are you okay? you’re not talking normally  
HA: you know the slab of yellow rock with that winged symbol we found while exploring LOPAP?  
EL: yea what about it  
HA: you have to come here and finish me off  
EL: what? no! no i’m not killing you!  
EL: jiwoo i cannot kill you  
HA: i’m dying already  
HA: one of the penguins threw me off a cliff  
HA: so i used the jetpack to fly here but it’s taking so long and it hurts jungeun  
HA: please  
EL: jiwoo  
EL: i’m  
EL: i’m going please hold on  
EL: keep talking onto your headset okay  
EL: i might not answer because i’ll be racing but talk to me  
EL: jiwoo  
HA: i’m here  
HA: don’t worry  
HA: killing me here won’t kill me  
HA: not more than i’m already dying anyway  
HA: i talked to my denizen you know  
HA: she’s very nice  
HA: she’s the one to told me to come here  
HA: this way i’ll live forever  
HA: i’ll be hope  
HA: and you’ll be rage  
HA: oh you arrived very fast  
HA: why are you crying jungeun  
\--heartAttack [HA] ceased pestering ecLipse [EL] at 16:43

\--ecLipse [EL] answered memo on board BREAD MEMES AND CO.  
ecLipse: if anyone tries to bother me i will kill you. i’m on an extermination mission.  
AY: What  
NG: Kim lip you’re not reading this but i SAW YOU  
NG: MURDERER  
NG: I’m still Chuu’s server and i’m going to FIGHT YOU  
NG: I saw what you DID  
AY: What?  
EL: try me bitch  
EL: i’m going to kill you too  
NG: Oh it’s ON  
KL: can i be the narrator  
AY: When did you come back?  
EW: nobody mess with kim lip she went grimdark  
[egoistWolf sent a file: grimdark.jpg]  
LI: That’s genuinely scary.  
LI: Alright, everybody, LOBAO is off limits. If I see anyone using my gate to go to it you will get a slingshot to the head.  
KL: good thing i dont have to use your gate! bye suckersss  
EY: we’ll see about that………..  
LM: dang kahei went grimdark as well  
OY: What is grimdark?  
EW: according to these files i got from derse  
EW: she basically went off the deep end  
EW: kim lip is unstable and won’t stop at any sort of rationality  
EW: so don’t even try just run  
OY: Oh my goodness.  
AY: Yes  
AY: Wait  
AY: Goddammit no one is around  
HA:   
AY: Wait didn’t you just die?  
AY: How are you alive??  
HA:   
AY: That doesn’t answer anything jiwoo  
AY: Goddammit this is another mess to solve

\-- oneandOnly  [ OO ] began pestering  egoistWolf  [ EW ] at 19:55  
OO: are you there olivia??  
EW: yes  
OO: tell me the truth okay??  
OO: did you use your quest bed??  
OO: don’t lie to me i saw you getting stabbed and you shrugged that off!!  
EW: yes  
OO: why??  
OO: you died for that!! it’s not worth it!! OO: or is it?? come on!!  
EW: i’m waiting for everyone to level up more before telling them about it  
OO: well considering both you, jiwoo, hyunjin, yves and kim lip already used theirs i dont think there’s any more waiting to be done!!  
OO: hyunjin had to take herself to her quest bed!! do you know how weird it is to see two of hyunjin around??  
OO: what are you withholding from us??  
EW: when everyone’s quest is done and over for and the universe frog is bred  
EW: there will be a fight  
EW: one we can die on  
EW: dying on our quest beds makes us immortal  
EW: until of course we get either a just or heroic death  
EW: i want us to survive the fight  
EW: so at some point or another we all will die on that bed and will be reborn as gods  
EW: and after we win we will be the rulers of a new universe  
OO: you should’ve told us that sooner!!  
EW: sorry  
EW: i just didnt want everyone to play with the fact that we will have to die at some point hanging over our heads  
EW: i thought it was for the best  
OO: you don’t have to apologize to me!! you have to tell everyone that!!  
EW: okay

\-- egoistWolf [ EW ] sent a message to memo on board BREAD MEMES AND CO.  
EW: and that’s the general gist of it  
EL: so let me recapitulate  
EL: we’re all going to die?  
EW: once  
EL: okay that’s a fair enough  
NG: So we have to fight a huge bitch to win this game and get ourselves a free new universe?  
LI: You get a language pass for dying.  
LI: Once.  
KL: wait so we all got titles right? the bitchin’ new ones  
EW: yeah i think so  
EW: at least i can see them and everyone who’s already godtier should just  
EW: sort of know theirs  
EW: for example chaewon is a witch of breath  
OO: but i didn’t die yet!!  
EW: the quest is related to assuming your role  
EW: so for all effects you are the witch of breath already even if you havent ascended yet

\-- ohmygodYes  [ OY ] began pestering egoistWolf [EW] at 21:38  
OY: I don’t want to ask in the groupchat so I’m here  
OY: What is my title? My quest simply can’t be breeding all of these frogs  
OY: That’s too… Simple. I don’t trust it  
EW: as the maid of space that is your quest  
EW: you’re going to be the founder of the new universe  
EW: and i’m going to help you as my duty as a knight  
EW: also because i want it but if you don’t want my help i’ll understand so don’t feel forced to have my help  
OY: No, no, please help me! Breeding all these frogs gets so boring at times, it’s good to have some company!  
OY: Also, if you’re not busy right now answering the thousands of questions from our friends  
OY: Do you want to come over? I think I finally got the hang of the alchemizer and got some sweet monstrosities to try while we hunt frogs!  
EW: sure  
EW: can i go in my godtier clothes? theyre comfy  
OY: Whatever is best for you!!  
EW: okay  
EW: give me five  
OY: I’ll be waiting!!  
\--ohmygodYes [OY] ceased pestering egoistWolf [EW] at 21:49 

\-- egoistWolf [ EW ] began pestering oneandOnly [OO] at 21:50  
EW: chaewon  
OO: that’s me!! please be quick i’m sort of dying!!  
EW: are you okay  
OO: no!! i’m dying!!  
OO: whats up??  
EW: i think i got a date  
EW: with heejin  
EW: i was going to ask your opinion on my clothes but youre dying so  
OO: in one hand: we’re in the middle of a life or death game here is this the right time??  
OO: on the other: go get it girl!! have fun!! you've had the biggest crush on her since forever!!  
OO: your pajamas are very stylish so don’t worry!!  
EW: thanks  
EW: have fun dying  
EW: see you on the other side  
\--egoistWolf [EW] ceased pestering oneandOnly [OO] at 21:55

\-- letmeIn  [ LI ] sent a message to memo in board BREAD MEMES AND CO.  
LI: Alright, is everyone godtiered yet?  
KL: yeah i think so  
LI: Is everyone done with their quests?  
OY: I just finished breeding the LOONAverse so yes!  
AY: L  
AY: LOONAverse?  
AY: Is that the name you gave to the universe frog?  
OY: Yeah!  
OY: I was thinking about our lands and noticed that everybody had lands in the format of  
OY: Land of [Object] and [Animal]  
KL: except me  
KL: legends only  
OY: And if you take the first initial of each of these letters you get LOONA! So I named the frog LOONA  
OY: And since she’s the universe it becomes LOONAverse!  
AY: Heejin that’s the cutest thing you’ve ever said  
AY: If you die in battle i will make sure to bring you back from some doomed timeline  
OY: Thanks, I guess!  
EW: yes everyone ready  
EW: hope you alchemized some good weapons  
EW: the black queen isn’t an easy foe  
EL: well i went grimdark and came back so we’re going to have a good old chat  
NG: I mean as the one who’s responsible for destroying relationships here i think we’re going to WRECK HER  
NG: Say bye bye to your boytoy bitch queen and say hi to my DIVORCE POWERS  
EI: why the fuck am i dating you  
LI: Ok.  
LI: Are you girls ready?  
OO: not at all!!  
LM: heck yeah  
LI: Okay, let’s go!  
\--letmeIn [LI] closed memo on board BREAD MEMES AND CO. at 12:00

**Author's Note:**

> alright here's the credits:  
> -the homestuck formatting in ao3 post homestuckresources did  
> -all the neopets pages that teach html  
> -andrew hussie for making this possible  
> -jaden jeong for creating loona
> 
> as for some more technical homestuck talk, re: classpects:  
> -some should be obvious bc i explicitely told them in text (maid of space, witch of breath)  
> -some should have context clues that are obvious to homestucks but a quick wiki read up could help you understand them (olivia being knight of void, chuu being heir of hope, lip being thief of rage, yves being prince of blood, hyunjin being page of time, jinsoul being the sylph of mind, choerry being the seer of heart)  
> -some weren't at ALL mentioned in text but they do exist and were technically factored in to write! (yeojin being bard of doom, vivi being the rogue of life)  
> i considered all of their personalities to choose, and while sound weird in regards to the loona storyline, it makes sense whehn you think it's about it being the girl, not her storyline. sburb is abt growing as a person.  
> also while this sounds fancy i dont know shit abt classpects. it was mostly feeling.  
> "why did you write this" we both know "please read homestuck" and "stan loona" have the same chaotic energy. don't lie to me.  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
